halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
John-117
::"Wir müssen los. Die Brutes haben die Fährte." ::"Dann mögen sie den Geruch eines Helden." ::—Der Gebieter im Gespräch mit Johnson über John. John-117 war einer der SPARTAN-II Soldaten. Mit seinen knapp 30 Jahren im Dienst erlangte er beinahe jede Medallie des UNSC, außer die "Prisoner of War". Im Jahr 2553 wurde er als MIA eingestuft, da er nach der Schlacht um Installation 00, nie wieder gesehen wurde. Biographie Kindheit und Ausbildung thumb|90px|left|John als Kind. John wurde im Jahr 2511 geboren. Er wuchs bei seinen Eltern in der Stadt Elysium auf, diese lag auf dem Planeten Eridanus II. Als Kind hatte John braune Haare, Sommersprossen und eine kleine Lücke zwischen den Zähnen. Im Alter von sechs Jahren, wurde er von Catherine Halsey als potenzieller Kandidat, für das streng geheime SPARTAN-II Programm ausgewählt. Er war ein perfekter Kandidat, weil er in guter körperlicher und mentaler Verfassung war. Als finalen Test musste er wählen, welche Seite der Münze oben sein würde. Im Flug beobachtete er die Münze und fing sie auf, bevor seine Antwort bestätigt werden konnte. Er hatte was, dass die anderen nicht hatten: Glück. Im selben Jahr wurde er und 74 weitere Kinder entführt und durch Schnellklone ersetzt, welche schnell starben um die Entführung zu vertuschen. Sie wurden allesamt nach Reach transportiert. Elizabeth Halsey informierte sie über das SPARTAN-II Programm und sagte, dass sie nun die Verteidiger der Erde und all ihrer Kolonien seien. Am nächsten Tag erhielt er seine Uniform und seine Dienstkennung, John-117. John trainierte von nun an mit anderen Kandidaten unter Führung von Franklin Mendez. Acht Jahre lang wurde er trainiert, gedrillt und im Umgang mit Waffen perfektioniert. Im Laufe des Trainings freundete er sich mit Kelly-087 und Samuel-034 an, diese waren seine einzigen wahren Freunde die er je hatte bzw. die er als Freunde und nicht als seine Familie betrachtete. Als die jungen Spartaner acht Jahre alt waren, wurden sie auf eine Trainingsmission tief in den verschneiten Wäldern von Reach geschickt. An ihrem Zielpunkt wartete ein Pelican, der sie von dort aus abholen sollte. Ihnen wurde der Befehl erteilt den letzten ihrer Gruppe auszusetzen, bei Verweigerung würde eine schwere Bestrafung folgen. Nachdem ihnen gesagt wurde wo der Treffpunkt ist, waren sie auf sich allein gestellt. Als die Gruppe bei dem Pelican ankamen, sahen sie bewaffnete Männer. Da sie nie zuvor Marines gesehen haben dachten sie es seien Feinde die ausgeschaltet werden müssen. Nun machte John den Plan, dass sie die Männer ausschalten, sich den Pelican unter den Nagel reißen und jedes Gruppenmitglied zu sichern. Um sicherzugehen, dass sich auch jeder darin befand, ging er als letztes rein. Mendez und Halsey waren nicht sichtlich erfreut darüber, dass ihre Männer verletzt wurden und jedes einzelne Gruppenmitglied es geschafft hatte, dennoch sahen sie das Können von John, und erklärten ihn zum Squad-Leiter. thumb|left|John im Kampf gegen eine Gruppe OAST Infanteristen auf Atlas. Im Alter von 14 Jahren, nahm John am gefährlichen Verfahren der künstlichen Verbesserung der Fähigkeiten teil. Diese Prozedur überlebte nur knapp die Hälfte der jungen SPARTAN-II. John und 33 andere, waren die einzigen. die diesen Prozess völlig unversehrt überstanden, während der Rest, die nur leichte körperliche Behinderungen davontrugen, noch als Angestellte für das MND arbeiteten. Es heißt, dass John im Alter von 14 Jahren den Körper eines 18 jährigen Athleten hatte. Dies war deshalb möglich, weil die Injektionen die Muskeln der Spartaner dichter, die Knochen dicker und ihre Reflexe schneller machten. Nachdem sie mit den Verbesserungen fertig waren, wurden sie nach Atlas geschickt, um ihre Fähigkeiten in Mikrogravitations-Umgebung zu verbessern. Dort angekommen, wurden sie gleich in den Trainingsraum geschickt. Bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt, wurde er mit fünf OAST konfrontiert, dessen Sergeant ihnen befohlen hatte, im Boxring gegen John anzutreten. Zwei der OAST starben, während die anderen schwer verletzt wurden. Im nachhinein erfuhr man, dass dies von ONI inszeniert wurde, um die neuen Fähigkeiten des SPARTAN-II zu testen. Frühe militärische Karriere thumb|John mit seiner MJOLNIR Mark IV Rüstung während der Schlacht um Chi Cheti. Johns erste militärische Mission war auf einem Asteroidengürtel im Epsilon Eridani System. Seine Aufgabe bestand darin, mit seinem Squad die dortigen Rebellenaktivitäten lahmzulegen und deren Leiter, Colonel Robert Watts, zu entführen. Nach dieser Mission erhielt er die Purple Heart Medaillie. Drei Monate nach seiner Mission im Epsilon Eridani System, war er Zeuge des Massakers auf Harvest, kurz nach dem ersten Kontakt mit der Allianz. Kurze Zeit danach wurden John und die anderen Spartans mit der UNSC Commonwealth zur Damascus Testing Facility auf Chi Ceti IV geschickt, um ihnen die neuentwickelte MJOLNIR Energieangriffsrüstung zu geben. Als die UNSC Commonwealth später von Allianzstreitkräften angegriffen wurde, erlebten sie ihre erste Schlacht gegen die Allianz. Um sie zu evakuieren, wurde ein Pelican Truppentransporter angefordert. Davor sollten sie allerdings durch ein zuvor in die Hülle des Allianzsschiffes geschossenes Loch entern und mehrere Anvilbomben zünden, um es zu zerstören. Den Pelican zur Evakuierung erreichten allerdings nur zwei Spartans: John-117 und Kelly-087. Samuel-034 musste wegen dem Schaden an seiner Rüstung und der dadurch entstandenen Verletzung im Schiff zurückgelassen werden und starb durch die folgende Explosion. Nach dieser Mission fiel er in tiefe Trauer, da er und Sam enge Freunde waren. Im Jahr 2544 hatte John-117 zusammen mit Frederic-104, Kelly-087, Solomon-069 und Arthur-079, eine Mission in der sie Elizabeth Halsey aus einer Flotte von Allianzschiffen entführen sollten, da sie zuvor von der Allianz gefangen genommen wurden. Sie mussten zuerst mit Booster-Frames sich den Weg durch die CCS-Schlachtkreuzer bahnen bis sie das Flagschiff, einen Sturmträger, erreichten. Dessen Hangar schossen sie auf und infiltrierten danach das Schiff. Nach einer kleinen Armee von Allianzstreitkräften traf John hier das erste Mal auf den damals noch niedrigrängigen Major Thel 'Lodamee, welcher ihn zu einem Partikelschwertduell herausforderte und John dabei beinahe starb. Doch kurz bevor dies geschah trennte der Schiffsmeister die vordere Anlage des Schiffs und holte Thel 'Lodamee mittels Antigravitationstechnologie zurück auf das Schiff, das gerade in den Slipspace sprang. Obwohl Fred und Kelly überlebten, hatten nicht alle soviel Glück, denn Arthur und Solomon starben. John war davon überzeugt, dass es seine Schuld gewesen wär und schwor sich stärker zu werden und nie wieder einen solchen Fehler zu zulassen. John bestritt im Laufe der Zeit 200 weitere Missionen unter anderem die Schlacht um Harvest, die Schlacht um Jericho VII in der er und eine Handvoll Spartans um die tausend Unggoy töteten und die Schlacht um Sigma Octanus IV in denen er und Team Blau eine HAVOK Nuclearbombe zündeten und die Präsenz der Allianz in der Stadt Côte d'Azur vollkommen auslöschten. Die Schlacht um Reach war besonders wichtig für John, weil er damals seine MJOLNIR Mark V Rüstung bekam, welche für die Anatomie eines Spartans vollkommen optimiert wurde. Der Großteil der Spartans wurde auf die Planetenoberfläche geschickt, um die dort angebrachten MAC Generatoren zu verteidigen. John, James und Linda dagegen wurden auf eine Andockstation gebracht, an der sie eine ungeschützte NAV Datenbank zerstören sollten. Dieser enthielt die Koordinaten aller Planeten der Menschen, einschließlich der, von der Allianz unbekannten Erde, da die Allianz dachten, Reach sei der Heimatplanet der Menschen. Die Datenbank war zwar zerstört, James und Linda wurden allerdings im Hinterhalt von Sangheili Streitkräften angegriffen. James ging verloren und Linda war schwer verletzt. John rettete währenddessen vier Marines das Leben, darunter auch Avery Junior Johnson. Das Team wurde zurück auf die UNSC Pillar of Autumn gebracht. Diese wurden in einen Kryoschlaf versetzt, um einen Slipspacesprung zu machen, damit man die Allianzflotte möglichst weit von der Erde weg bringt. Verteidigung der Erde und der Menschheit Installation 04 Nachdem die UNSC Pillar of Autumn einen blinden Slipspacesprung abgelegt hat, fanden sie durch Zufall die Installation 04, die eine der sieben Installationen war. Allerdings wurden sie von einer kleinen Flotte der Allianz verfolgt, welche anschließend das Schiff angriff und mittels Enterkapseln in das Innere gelangten. Captain Jacob Keyes befahl John aus dem Kryoschlaf zu wecken und befahl ihm mit der Schiffs-KI Cortana zu fliehen. Dies schaffte er auch, doch die Albatross-Fluchtkapsel stürtzte auf der Oberfläche der noch unbekannten Installation ab. Anfangs kämpften die am Boden stationierten UNSC und Allianz Einheiten gegeneinander, doch als Jacob Keyes unabsichtlich den Floodparasiten aus der Quarantäne holte, wurde der Großteil der Infanterie beider Seiten infiziert. Demnach wurden sie gezwungen einen neuen Feind zu bekämpfen. Im Inneren angekommen traf John auf 343 Guilty Spark, den Illuminaten der Installation 04, der ihn bat den Index zu finden und somit den Haloring zu aktivieren. Anfangs dachte er dies würde nur die Flood auslöschen, doch Cortana fand die Wahrheit heraus. Die eigentliche Funktion bestand darin, das Futter der Flood, also alles biologische Leben in der Galaxie, auszulöschen. John wurde in einen Kampf zwischen zwei Fronten verwickelt: die Flood und die Blutsväter Wächter die die Infektion im Kontrollraum und auf der gesammten Installation eindämmen wollten. Als er endlich bei Kapitän Jacob Keyes ankahm, war es leider zu spät. Die Flood nahm Besitz über seinen Körper und aus ihm wuchs langsam ein Proto-Gravemind heraus. Nach einer kleinen Schlacht entfernte John das neurale Implantat aus dem Kopf des Kapitäns, oder was davon noch übrig war. Die neuralen Implantate waren dazu nötig den Fusionsreaktor der Pillar of Autumn zu sprengen, die Explosion sollte nämlich in der Lage sein das Schiff selbst und die gesamte Installation zu zerstören. Nachdem er erfolgreich die Fusionsreaktoren zerstörte, versuchte er mit einem Warthog so schnell wie möglich den Pelican Truppentransporter Echo 419 zu erreichen und somit zu fliehen. Der Plan ging nicht auf, da kurz bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, der Pelican von einem Paar Banshees abgeschossen wurde. Als die Zeit immer knapper wurde fuhr er weiter, um die Hangars zu erreichen um mit einem Longsword zu fliehen. Außerhalb der Atmosphäre der Installation rettete er die letzten Überlebenden Marines (Avery Junior Johnson, Shiela Polaski, Locklear und Elias Haverson), welche sich in einem Pelican befanden. Enterung der Ascendant Justice Um zurück zu Erde zugelangen entschied sich John dafür mit den anderen UNSC-Angehörigen die Ascendant Justice zu entern. Nachdem sie es schafften auf das Schiff zu gelangen begannen sie damit sich in Richtung Brücke durchzukämpfen, nach einigen kurzen Schusswechseln erreichte der Spartaner die Brücke. Nach dem betretten der Brücke schaltete sich jedoch sein Energieschild durch einen Plasmaschuss komplett ab und so musste er sich dem Kommandanten des Schiffes im Zweikampf stellen. Nach dem Faustkampf mit dem Eliten bei dem John mit einem Typ-1 Partikelschwert an der Schulter verletzt wurde, schaffte es John den Supreme Commander in eine Rettungskapsel zu stoßen und diese aus dem Schiff abzuwerfen. Da der Kommander kurz vor dem Auftauchen der Menschen die Reaktoren so vom System abkoppelte, das man sie nur wieder manuel anschließen konnte. Um die Reaktoren wieder Online zu bringen nahm sich John einen Huragok mit und beschützte diesen vo einem Gruppe Grunts und befahl ihm daraufhin mit den Reperaturen zu beginnen. Die Ascendant Justice wurde während der internen Kampfhandlungen von den anderen Schiffen der Flotte beschossen und schwer beschädigt, jedoch schaffte es Cortana rechtzeitig mit dem Schiff in den Slipspace zu springen und somit das Gefecht über Threshold zu beenden. Schlacht um die Erde Auf der Cairo Station angekommen, erhielt John die neue Mark VI Energieangriffspanzerung und nahm danach an einer Medaillienverleihung mit der neu beförderten Miranda Keyes und Avery Johnson teil. Aber durch die Ankunft auf der Erde durch die Flotte des Propheten des Bedauerns wurde die Verleihung frühzeitig unterbrochen. Nachdem er sich mit einer Gruppe Marines durch Unmengen von Allianzeinheiten kämpfte, fanden sie eine scharfe Bombe der Allianz, welche die Plattform sprengen sollte. Aber der Spieß wurde durch John umgedreht, als er die Bombe in einen Träger der Allianz manövrierte und so die Hülle des Allianz-Schiffes zerstört wurde. Weiteres * Halsey schilderte, dass sie John für jemanden hielt, der besonders viel Glück hatte und er damit den anderen SPARTAN-II Soldaten überlegen war. * Er war einer der wenigen SPARTAN-II Soldaten, die 2553 noch aktiv im Dienst waren. * Es hieß, dass die SPARTAN-II Soldaten kein kriegsentscheidener Faktor wären, jedoch hatte John durch die Tötung von Bedauern, die Zerstörung einer Installation und einigen weiteren wichtigen Missionen, praktisch den Allianzkrieg die in letzter Sekunde rettende Wendung gegeben. * John wurde Postum zum Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy, dem höchsten Dienstgrad vor der Offizierslaufbahn, befördert. Dies wurde nochmal zu Trauerfeier am 3. März 2553 wärend der Ansprache von Flottenadmiral Hood bestätigt in dem man ein Abzeichen des Dienstgrads des "Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy" an die eingekratzte Zahl 117 geklebt hatte. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:SPARTAN-II Kategorie:UNSC